2012 Ferrari car crash
There are two car crashes at Bugis that had happened in 2012. 12 May 2012 An accident involving a Ferrari, a taxi and a motorcycle has left two dead and three others injured. The crash occurred in the wee hours of Saturday at the junction of Rochor Road and Victoria Street. Witnesses say that the Ferrari crashed into a taxi when it ran a red light, causing the taxi to hit a passing motorcycle. The impact was so hard that the taxi's engine was found 30m away from the vehicle, reported Shin Min Daily News. The accident location is said to be a black spot with six accidents occurring over the past 12 days. Police and SCDF received calls about the accident at about 4.15am. Drivers of both vehicle were trapped and had to be extricated by SCDF personnel. The Ferrari driver of the car was pronounced dead at the scene by the paramedics. Shin Min Daily News reported that the driver was 31-year-old Chinese businessman Ma Chi. The female passenger in the Ferrari, in her 20s, and the cabby, in his 40s, sustained head injuries. The motorcyclist, in his 20s, sustained spinal injuries. All three of them were sent to Tan Tock Seng Hospital. The taxi's passenger, a 41-year-old Japanese woman, died after she was found unconscious and sent to Singapore General Hospital 26 May 2012 A Lexus beating the red light at the same junction between Rochor Road and Victoria Street and crashing into the taxi and another car. The Lexus driver is a 30 year old Singaporean Chinese and he has been arrested for drink-driving and dangerous driving. There are no fatalities and the taxi passenger was sent to Singapore General Hospital for outpatient treatment. Precautionary Measures The LTA has decided to implement an additional precautionary measure to improve road safety at Victoria Street junction. Many members of the public have sent in their feedback and suggestions on how to further improve this road junction and our traffic engineers have carefully looked at these feedback and suggestions. We have therefore decided to bring forward the installation of the overhead traffic lights at the junction as another precautionary measure, instead of waiting till 2013 due to the opening of Downtown Line as planned. Works to install the overhead traffic signals will begin tomorrow and the overhead traffic light is expected to start operating from early next week. However, the overhead traffic lights will result in a narrowing of the pedestrian footpath there until full road reinstatement works, arising from the construction of the Downtown Line (Stage 1), are completed by the middle of 2013. This is a trade-off we have to make to accommodate the additional precautionary measure. Last week, LTA had synchronised the traffic lights at Victoria Street junction with another pair at the pedestrian crossing between Bugis Village and Bugis Junction as an enhanced safety feature. Even as we introduce additional precautionary measures, they will not be effective without the cooperation from motorists. For the safety of all road users, we cannot over-emphasize the need to drive within a safe speed limit, not to drink and drive, and not to beat the traffic lights.